Une démarche pareil ça ne s'oubli pas
by lapetitefurie
Summary: Bonjour, je m'appelle Ariel Hudson, oui comme la sirène et comme le fleuve à New York.. Vous trouvez ça drole hein? Mes amis Albus aka mon grand amour, Rose ma meilleure amie et Scorpius mon ange gardien aussi .Je suis une sorcière, alors oui ça aussi ça m'a fait bizarre au début et mes parents n'on pas vu ça du meilleurs oeil... Venez donc voir pourquoi [ScorpiusXRose]
1. Chapter 1

Une démarche pareille ça ne s'oubli pas

 _\- GRYFFONDOR !_

 _\- GRYFFONDOR !_

 _\- SERPENTARD !_

 _\- SERPENTARD !_

 **POV ?**

Je ne comprenais rien, mais alors rien du tout.

Toute cette histoire complètement dingue avait commencé un jeudi matin. J'étais en train de manger un pancake pendant que maman faisait des œufs brouiller pour le colonel, mon père Puis après tout se barra en cacahouète, mais alors vraiment…

D'abord il eu un hibou qui se pointa dans ma cuisine, puis cette lettre, puis une dame pète sèche avec un chapeau écossais...

Après il y eu un mur qui s'ouvre, une banque pas droite tenu par des créatures toute bizarres, des gobelins m'a-t-on dit, puis on m'a fait acheter des tonnes de truc complètement hallucinant comme des chaudrons, des fioles, des trucs de licornes…. Enfin, je suis allez chez un monsieur tout aussi bizarre qui m'as fait essayer 27 baguettes magiques différentes puis d'un coup a eut une illumination et m'en a filer une en roseau avec un cheveu de sirène à l'intérieur… Ironie quand tu nous tiens…

Puis il a fallu passer dans un mur, monter dans un train des années vingt, prendre des calèches qui avançaient toutes seules, puis des barques qui menait à un immense château, et maintenant j'étais assise sur un tabouret devant une foule d'élève assis sur 4 tables et j'avais une espèce de bout de tissus rapiécé de tout les cotés posé sur ma tête et qui, apparemment, avait décidé de me faire la cosette.

\- Hum le choix est vraiment difficile… Je te verrais bien partout... Et nulle ne part en même temps… Intéressant…. Que dire ? Vraiment je suis perplexe…

\- Hein ?

\- Bon tu sais quoi, repris le chapeau, on va la jouer au dé ! Si tu fais un, tu choisis la maison que tu veux, deux, tu vas à Gryffondor, trois à Poufsouffle, quatre à Serdaigle, cinq à Serpentard et six… bah six tu ne viens pas ! Dac ?

\- Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ça ? Je ne comprends rien !

\- T'occupe pas de la musique ! Dis stop quand tu le sens…

\- Bon d'accord…. Stop.

\- Six… Forcement six… bon je ne peux pas te virer donc… heu, bon six… Alors qu'est ce qu'on va en faire…. Six…. heu dans l'alphabet ça fait f ?... f c'est proche de g non ? Allez vendu ! Bon

 _GRYFFONDOR !_

La table du milieu droit se leva et commença à crier à tort et à travers à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, je sentis qu'on me poussait vers cette bande de fou furieux qui hurlait dans tous les sens. A contre cœur donc, je m'assis donc et on m'acclama encore me souhaitant la bienvenu dans cette école de tarés.

Au fait je m'appelle Ariel Hudson, j'ai 11 ans, mes parents sont, pour l'un générale militaire et pour l'autre sage femme, j'aurai du rentrée au collège ce 3 septembre. Mais je suis une sorcière.

 **POV Scorpius Malfoy**

Dès que je sentis le Choixpeau se poser sur ma tête, je sus qu'il allait se passer une embrouille. Je le savais, je le sentais, c'était évident. Déjà quand j'avais reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard je la sentais mal… Un pressentiment je vous dis ! Papa s'est soudainement renfrogner et Mam's avait commencé à sautiller partout.

Le malaise avait continué quand nous sommes arrivés chez Ollivanders en même temps que la famille Potter et que par-dessus le marché il se trouvait que leurs fils, Albus et moi avions exactement la même baguette, pire que ça même, nos baguettes étaient jumelles… Je ne vous raconte pas la tête de papa et Monsieur Potter. Et encore… Quand Mam's à commencer à taper la discute avec Madame Potter, Papa c'est décomposer…. HILARANT !

Enfin bon revenons à nos hippogriffe ! Comme m'avais dit mon père, le Choixpeau commença à me parler.

\- Oh tiens le fils Malfoy, voyons voir ce que ça donne là dedans…

\- Bonjour, dis-je poliment, Maman à tenu à ce que je vous dise qu'elle vous aimait beaucoup…

\- Votre mère ? Astoria Greengass non ? Charmante enfant, je me souviens très bien d'elle, une des seuls sangs purs à être allez à Serdaigle... D'une intelligence rare... J'aurais du la mettre chez les Poufsouffle au moins on aurait rigolé…

\- Pardon ? M'indignais-je il était hors de question que ma mère aille dans la maison des jaunes et noirs !

\- Bon maintenant parlons de toi… Voyons voir…. Ouh le gentil mignon tout plein… on dirait un Poufsouffle !

\- Hey c'est méchant ça !

\- T'occupe minus… alors par pur esprit de contradiction je vais te mettre chez les rouge et or comme ça va y avoir de l'animation dans la grande salle ! Oh oui ça va être bien !

 _GRYFFONDOR !_

Et voilà qu'est ce que j'avais dit… C'est papa qui va être content quand je vais lui annoncer ça… Bon je suppose que si on ne m'applaudit pas, c'est normal… Un des nombreux privilèges d'être un Malfoy…

Je m'assis en face d'une petite brune à l'air ahuri dans un silence de mort, même McGonagall, la directrice, me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Si ce n'est pas beau ça…

 **POV Albus Severus Potter**

Je vous jure que tout ce passait très bien jusqu'à ce que je monte sur ce maudit tabouret. Bancale en plus !

D'abord ma lettre est arrivée, Pas de problème.

L'achat des affaires, bon c'était un peu moins calme, faut dire que croisée la famille Malfoy ça ne devait pas vraiment dans les plan de mon père… N'empêche la tête qu'il à tirer quand maman à claquer la bise à Astoria Malfoy… épique ! Et apparemment ça n'as pas fait rire que moi, Le fils Malfoy riait sous cape.

Le trajet dans le Poudlard Express, Sans rire le pompon ! Lily à piquer une crise de jalousie sur le quai 9 3/4, J'avais essayé de dévalisé la Dame au Chariot, mais il ne lui restait rien ! Je vous jure. J'étais passé faire un coucou à mon cousin Teddy et sa chère et tendre (même si il ne veut pas se l'avouer) qui est également ma cousine Victoire, et je me suis fait harceler par une bande de fille hystérique, ce qui en soit, aurai pu être une bonne chose si les filles en question n'étaient pas si moches !

En même temps qui peut rivaliser avec la beauté des Potter ? Je suis magnifique ! Extraordinaire ! Merveilleux ! Quoi ? C'est hyper important l'autocongratulation pour la bonne estime de soi même ! Ah on est déjà arrivé dans la grande salle !

Forcement, quand mon nom fut cité, les chuchotis commencèrent… Héhé même pas répartie déjà célèbre. J'envoyai un clin d'œil à l'adorable fille blonde à coté de moi et d'un pas noble me dirigeait vers le tabouret.

Choixpeau en tête, le délire commença

\- Hey bah merlin que de célébrité, après le fils Malfoy, Potter Junior n°2.

\- Je sais, je sais je suis hyper connu, attend comment ça je suis aussi connu que le fils Malfoy ! Je suis vachement meilleur que lui ! JE SUIS GÉNIAL MOI !

\- Et bah je vois que la modestie a disparue dans la génération des enfants… Ton père n'était pas comme ça lui…

\- ça aussi je le savais… En fait tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau… Si on accélérait le mouvement y'a une belle brune qui me tend les bras chez les gryffis !

\- Tut tut tut jeune homme alors je vais sonder ton esprit… bon alors… oula t'es compliquer toi…. Tu sais quoi ? T'as les yeux vert, c'est un signe !

 _SERPENTARD!_

Ah oui d'accord quelle logique… Bon les gens on m'applaudit hein ! Une star à besoin de sa dose d'applaudissement journalier !

Ah bah quand même il vous en aura fallut du temps…

 **POV Rose Weasley**

Forcement quand on s'appelle Weasley on passe en dernier, qu'est ce que ça peut m'énervée ! Allez Rosie respire tout va bien… Non Rosie ne tue pas ce pauvre petit garçon il ne t'as rien fait…

Mais quelle journée de merde… Déjà dans ce pu**** de train, j'avais perdu Bubus, oui je parle bien d'Albus Severus Potter, le mec avec le plus gros égo que la terre est jamais porté. Oui c'est bien lui ! Il est mon cousin et mon meilleur ami.

Attendez… QUOI ! Comment ça Bubus va chez les Serpents ? C'est Tonton Harry qui va être vert... D'accord mon jeu de mot est nul... bah quoi les verts et argent et tonton Harry vert de rage ! Haha je suis hilarante ! Vous savez c'est le moment ou vous êtes censé exploser de rire et me dire que ma blague est génial !

Bande d'ingrat.

\- Rose Weasley.

Merlin merci ! C'est enfin à mon tour. Allons faire enragé Papa-Maman, allez Choixpeau soit sympa envoie moi à Poufsouffle histoire qu'on rigole un peu !

\- Génial après les Potter/Malfoy voilèrent les Weasley, je pense que j'ai vu assez de célébrité aujourd'hui… Quelle idée en même temps d'avoir tous des enfants la même année... N'importe quoi ces jeunes, maugréa le Choixpeau.

\- Heu je peux en placer une ? Ou j'attends encore ? C'est comme tu le sens hein ?

\- Que puis-je pour toi petite Weasley ?

\- Envoi moi à Poufsouffle ça va faire hurler Papa…. Siteuplait siteuplait !

\- Hum….. NAN !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Suppliai-je d'une voix dramatique…

\- Laisse moi réfléchit… Tu vas les traumatiser ! Hors de question ! Faut pas que McGonagall se rendent compte que j'envois les élèves n'importe où parce que j'en ai ras la casquette de faire la répartition… Je te jure ça doit faire 578 ans que je fais les répartitions ! 578 ans ! J'en ai vu passer des mioches ! J'ai même répartit Dumbledore c'est dire ! J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser !

\- Et donc tu les mets au pif c'est ça ? Demandais-je curieuse, C'est pour ça que Bubus est à Serpentard ?

\- Non c'est pas du pif… C'est juste une logique un peu différente…. Et oui, c'est en partie pour ça que ton cousin est maintenant chez les vert et argent… en même temps il a les yeux vert… avec des yeux comme ça il ne pouvait pas aller à Gryffondor je suis désolé ce n'était juste pas possible. Bon tu voulais faire enrager tes parents ? Je vais t'aider…

 _SERPENTARD !_


	2. Chapter 2 : 1ère année

Chapitre 2 : 1ère Années

 **POV Scorpius:**

Je me levais ce matin avec la boule au ventre. 1er semaine de cours, le stress avait décidé de squatter ma conscience. Je me levais de mon dortoir où mes camarades m'avais fait bien comprendre, dès le premier jour, que je n'étais pas le bienvenu ici.

Je sens que ma scolarité commence bien. Mon lit s'était déjà retrouver deux fois couvert de jus de citrouille, on avait dispersé mes affaires aux quatre coins du château pas plus tard qu'hier.

Une fois douché, je pris mes affaires et me carapatais en quatrième vitesse avant que mes charmant petit camarade décide de me régler mon compte à moi ou ma baguette. La salle commune étant vide, je me laissai allez à la tranquillité, j'allais pouvoir allez déjeuner en paix. Cependant, ma joie fut de courte durée, au détour d'un couloir, une bande de troisième année de ma maison me barra le chemin.

Je maudis intérieurement Merlin pour tant de haine. Le leader de la bande m'attrapa par le col et plaqua contre le mur. Je ne vis pas partir le premier uppercut qui atterrit sous mon menton. Ma tête vola et rencontra le mur sur lequel j'étais plaqué. Je reçu un coup dans le ventre qui me coupa la respiration. Les coups pleuvaient sans arrêts, tombant de tous les cotés. Mon nez était surement cassé et saignait à flot, je commençais à voir des étoiles derrière mes paupières hermétiquement close mais je serrais les dents.

Alors une autre slave de coup allait commencer j'entendis dans mon brouillard :

\- Non mais lâcher le ! Bande de malade ! Vous êtes complètement illuminé vous ! Il ne vous à rien fait ce pauvre garçon ! Mais laissez le tranquille un peu !

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et vit une petite fille, haute comme trois pomme, les mains sur les hanches qui tapait du pied l'air passablement énervé. Alors qu'un des garçons s'apprêtait à lui décocher une droite, la petite attrapa son bras et par je ne sais qu'elle miracle elle l'écrasa par terre.

La bande de troisième année détala en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch. La fillette me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la détaillais, petite et menue, elle avait des cheveux lisse jusqu'au menton, des grand yeux caramel piqué de paillette d'or, bon ok ça c'est surement parce qu'on m'a trop tapé dessus. Elle portait un jean et un T-shirt moldu avec la cape à l'effigie de Gryffondor à l'envers.

Je considérais la main qu'elle me tendait. Mais je n'étais pas dupe, elle m'avait aidée que pour mieux de rabaisser. Je me relevais donc tout seul sous ses yeux indigner.

\- Je m'en sortais très bien tout seul, affirmai-je.

\- Bien sur… On n'a pas la même définition de bien s'en sortir… railla la petite brune, deux minutes de plus et tu étais mort ! Tu devrais me dire merci espèce d'ingrat !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai d'abord

\- Tu veux que je les rappelle ? Histoire qu'ils finissent le travail ? Parce que moi ça me dérange absolument pas ! Je les rappelle tout de suite si tu veux !

\- Sans façon, je n'ai pas envie d'être violent devant toi !

\- Pardon ?! C'est quoi ça ! Parce que en plus d'être blond t'es de mauvaise foie ! Tu accumules les défauts toi !

Je vis donc la fillette se retourner et partir en balançant ses cheveux derrières son épaule, sans que je ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit. Et tout aussi vite qu'elle était partie, la Gryffondor s'arrêta et retourna sur ses pas et se planta juste devant mon nez.

\- Mais t'es de chez moi toi ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- Hein ?

\- Bah oui… tu sais, le truc rouge la ?… Tu vois euh le lion ? La salle au bout de couloir quoi !

\- Gryffondor ?

\- Ouais c'est ça ! Au fait je m'appelle Ariel Hudson !

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que je la vis s'approcher tellement près de moi que je louchais pour la voir. Elle explosa d'un rire frais, s'empara d'un mouchoir et commença à éponger mon visage plus ou moins doucement.

\- Merci, je suis Scorpius Malfoy, me présentais-je. Pourquoi tu m'as défendu ? Comment tu as fait pour mettre ce mec à terre sans lever les petits doigts ? Et pourquoi tu portes des vêtements moldu ? Et pourquoi ta cape est à l'envers ? Et pourquoi…

\- Wow, wow, wow blondinet on se calme, alors Pourquoi je t'ai défendu ? Bah parce que je n'allais pas te laisser te faire tabasser à 4 contre 1 ! Ensuite c'était juste une petite prise de judo… Ou de taekwondo…. Ou de karaté je ne sais plus… Père était soldat et donc il à tenu à ce que j'apprenne à me battre donc voilà.

\- ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es sapé n'importe comment !

\- Hey elles sont très bien mes affaires ! Mais je comprend pas bien pourquoi toutes les filles portent la même chose.. .C'est bizarre quand même… m'avoua la brune l'air pensive.

\- Attend laisse moi deviné… Tu es une née Moldue non ?

\- Une quoi ça ?

\- Oula tu m'as l'air informée toi… Allez viens on va manger et je vais t'expliquer un peu le monde sorcier…

\- Alors ce n'était pas une blague ?

\- Merlin on n'est pas arrivé, soupirais-je.

J'entrainais Ariel derrière moi à travers les couloirs du château jusqu'à la grande salle. À peine avais-je passé la porte que les chuchotis commencèrent. J'entendis mon prénom prononcé avec mépris, on me dévisageait, faisant le parallèle avec mon cher paternel. Faut dire que la ressemblance est, comment dire, frappante. Même cheveux blond presque blanc, même yeux gris froid, même silhouette svelte, même visage. Pareil. Tout à l'identique.

Je me stoppais, paralysé par la peur qui me dévorait les entrailles. Ma gorge se serra douloureusement. Qu'avais-je fais pour mérité tel mépris ? Être né Malfoy étais donc une punition. Mes jambes refusaient de bouger. Je n'avais pourtant rien fais de mal.

Je sentis une petite main saisir la mienne, je tournais vers la tête et vis Ariel m'adresser un grand sourire.

\- Tu viens Blondinet on va manger, il me faut du sucre pour digéré tout ce que tu vas me dire.

Je souris à mon tour devant l'innocence d'Ariel et je la suivis jusqu'à la table. Je la regardais engloutir avec appétit une tonne de nourriture, écoutant attentivement tout ce que je lui disais sur le monde magique, me regardant parfois avec des yeux ahuri. Cette fille était vraiment incroyable, pensais-je intérieurement.

 **0o0**

 **POV Albus Severus Potter**

J'étais tranquillement installée dans la salle commune des verts et argent quand Rosie arriva à toute allure un air vaguement paniqué inscrit sur le visage.

\- BUBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS ! On à une réponse !

*Et merde, soupirais-je dans ma tête.* Ce que voulais dire Rose c'est que Papa et Tonton Ron avait appris que nous étions chez les Serpentards. Ouch c'est mauvais tous ça….

Ma charmante cousine s'écroula juste à coté de moi dans le canapé. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la lette mais ses main tremblotante de parvenait pas à la décacheter. J'attrapais donc vivement la lettre, l'ouvris d'une main sure et ferme.

\- Mes chéries, je commençais la lecture de la lettre, déjà c'est Tante Hermione qui écrit c'est plutôt bon signe. Nous sommes très surpris mais néanmoins très heureux de votre répartition dans la maison des ambitieux. Il ne faut pas que vous ayez peur de ça…

Rose soupira de soulagement et me repris sauvagement la lettre des mains.

\- Soyez fière de qui vous êtes… et bla et bla et bla… Passez le bonjour à Neville de notre part blablabla on vous embrasse, les Granger/Potter/Weasley. Bon ça veut dire que tout va bien non ?

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Je voyais bien que les élèves nous regardaient fixement. Hé oui c'est ça la célébrité. Je repoussais pour la énième fois une fille qui voulait absolument faire ma connaissance.

Et oui que voulez vous on ne peut pas lutter contre le charme incarné.

\- Hey Potter !

Je ne répondis même pas à l'appel, j'attrapais Rose par le bras et l'emmenai dans la grande salle. J'avais beau être heureux de ma célébrité grandissante, j'en avais assez que les gens viennent me voir uniquement pour mon prestige. Avant d'être Potter, j'étais avant tout Albus Severus.

J'existe sans ce nom que je traine, et je sais que Rose traine le même fardeau, comme le porte mon frère ainé, comme le portera ma petite sœur et mes cousins…

Comme disent Teddy et James : Nous sommes beaux, nous sommes fort, nous sommes la nouvelle génération !

C'est vrai que ça sonne vachement bien ! Enfin bon, je m'installais sur le banc et commençais à manger tranquillement. Je notais tout de même que le silence se fit à peine quelque minutes après mon arriver. On chuchotait partout, le nom Malfoy était sur toutes les lèvres.

Hey mais je ne suis pas d'accord c'est MOI la star ici !

Je levais les yeux vers la porte et vis le fils Malfoy, la tête quelque peu amoché, un bleu sur la joue droite et la lèvre légèrement fendu. À ses cotés, une petite fille, _vraiment toute petite_ , avec une vague tête de lutin malicieux l'attrapa par la main, buvant ses paroles.

Il avait l'air aussi intégré que moi dans sa nouvelle maison. Sans être mauvaise langue, un Malfoy à Gryffondor ce n'est pas normal. Pardon pas courant. Comme quoi, il n'y avait pas que moi qui souffrais du nom de mon père.

Après seulement quelques minutes dans la grande salle, je vis Scorpius, je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça, partir à grande enjambés de la grande salle sous le regard médusé du lutin – pardon la jeune fille – qui l'accompagnait.

Pris d'une impulsion, je me levais à mon tour, laissant Rose à ses pancakes. Je passais devant les élèves plus âgés que moi, bravant les chuchotis, la tête haute.

Je réfléchissais à la vitesse de la lumière. Si j'étais un élève qui venait de se faire refaire le portrait et sur qui on n'arrêtait pas de médire. Qu'est ce que je ferais ? Quel est l'endroit où j'irai ? Je passais rapidement dans ma tête les différents endroits de Poudlard cherchant lequel pourrait correspondre à l'endroit où le fils Malfoy avait pu se réfugier.

DING !

Allumez une ampoule au dessus de ma tête, génie Albus à trouver la solution !

La tour d'astronomie est surement le plus gros cliché de l'endroit pour réfléchir… C'est donc pour ça que personne n'y va. Surtout dans le cas de Malfoy.

Le parc est vide le matin, mais dégagé. Il aurait pu y être, seul bémol, les cours commençais d'ici à peine 20 minutes donc impossible pour lui de faire une petite balade.

Tout bien réfléchit, mon 1er cour de la journée était en commun avec les gryffondors DONC Scorpius Malfoy avait cours avec moi ! Donc Métamorphose. Et si on continue à réfléchir on se rend compte que devant la salle de métamorphose il y a un joli petit cloitre idéale pour être au calme.

Donc selon toute logique Malfoy devrait y être. Et s'il n'y était pas ? Impossible je suis un génie je ne peux pas me tromper !

Je pressais le pas dans les couloirs, remontant mon sac sur mon épaule. Le passais devant la salle de sortilège, tournais au coin du tableau du chevalier au catogan, bifurquais rapidement et BINGO !

Bonne pioche je l'ai trouvé ! C'est qui le meilleur ? C'est BIBI ! Je suis génial, incroyable, magnifique, extraordinaire…

Bon revenons à nos hippogriffes. J'observais un instant Malfoy adossé à un pilier, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Ce n'est pas simple de porter le nom de son père hein ? J'entamais la discussion doucement. Ma question n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse.

\- Tout dépend du père en question, me répondit-il sans lever les yeux vers moi.

\- Crois moi Potter n'est pas un nom facile à porter, même s'il l'es un peu plus que Malfoy.

Le silence pesait, sans que l'un de nous ne se décide à parler.

\- Au fait je m'appelle Albus, déclarai-je en lui tendant la main.

\- Je sais qui tu es.

\- Non tu connais Potter, pas Albus, insistai-je.

Je lui avais cloué le bec. C'était une bonne chose. Enfin je crois.

\- Scorpius ? Scorpius ? Nom de dieu SCORPIUS ! Hurla une voix dans un couloir avoisinant.

\- Je suis là Ariel ! Cria Malfoy en retour.

*Voila le retour du petit lutin, pensais je en voyant arriver la petite gryffondor, tiens pourquoi sa cape est-elle a l'envers ? C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mignonne avec ses joues roses, son petit nez en trompette et ses grand yeux marron doré. *

\- Bah pourquoi t'es partie lui demanda-t-elle avec les yeux écarquiller. Oh bonjour toi, je m'appelle Ariel Hudson, déclara-t-elle en s'adressant brusquement à moi et me tendant sa main.

Je la saisis en souriant et me présentait sobrement à mon tour.

\- Je m'appelle Albus.

\- Tu peux dire ton nom de famille, intervint Malfoy junior, c'est une née moldue, elle ne sait pas qui tu es.

\- Et tu es qui ? demanda Ariel avec grand intérêt en rapprochant plus encore ces grands yeux pailletés des miens.

\- Le fils du Survivant.

\- Et moi le fils de l'ennemi du Survivant acheva Scorpius d'une voix amère.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien pigé à ce que vous venez de dire mais je vais hocher la tête pour faire comme si j'avais compris s'exclama mon petit lutin.

\- T'es vraiment perdue toi, sourit le gryffondor en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Je m'installais à coté d'Ariel et … attendez Ariel ?

\- Comme la petite sirène, m'exclamais-je tout content.

\- Oh non pas encore, se plains la jeune fille et elle me fit les gros yeux.

Scorpius pouffa doucement dans son coin et lorsqu'Ariel s'en rendit compte et lui donna une petite tape dans l'épaule de son camarade de maison avant d'exploser de rire. Notre trio rit aux éclats pendant quelques minutes sous le regard choqué des élèves qui affluaient. Scorpius et moi nous turent rapidement, gêné par les regards bizarres. Puis la sonnerie retentit et les étudiants se pressèrent pour rentrer dans la salle.

Je m'installais dans le fond dans l'espoir de piquer un roupillon, et le cours commença. Je somnolais tranquillement quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Je vis Rosie toute rouge s'excuser pour son retard et s'installer a coté de moi.

\- Coucou cousine, baillai-je, tu t'es endormi dans tes céréales ?

\- Mais non idiot ! répondit la rousse, j'ai vu un superbe tableau il fallait absolument que j'en fasse une esquisse, déclara-t-elle en lui mettant son dessin sous le nez.

\- C'est joli, déclara Ariel, assise a sur la ranger à coté de nous.

\- C'est gentil mais je ne ferai pas tes devoirs répliqua la rousse d'une voix froide.

Je savais que Rose avait déjà été de nombreuse fois comparé à sa mère, professeur et élèves s'imaginait que son intelligence surpassait celle de cette dernière.

\- Rosie, intervins-je, Ariel est une née Moldue si elle a dit que c'était jolie c'est parce que elle le pense pas parce que tu es la fille d'Hermione Granger.

\- Tu es la fille du Survivant toi aussi ? Demanda la gryffondor curieuse.

\- Non la fille des meilleurs amis du Survivant, répondit Rose un peu calmé.

-Je suis perdue, marmonna Ariel.

Je soupirai intérieurement, heureusement que Rosie c'est calmer sinon on courrait tout droit à la guerre. Rose peut être pire que Tante Hermione et Maman quand elle s'énerve ! Et honnêtement vous n'avez aucune envie de voir Ginny Potter et Hermione Weasley s'énerver en même temps.

\- Et il a survécu a quoi ton père au passage ? reprit-elle.

\- à un fou mégalo qui avait placé une partie de son âme en lui et qui as voulu le tuer et réduire Poudlard et les né Moldue a néant, répondis-je simplement avec un petit sourire

\- Charmant, lâcha Ariel avec une moue dégouter.

-Dans le fond je vous dérange peut être, fit la voix du professeur devant eux. Les trois enfants baissèrent la tête en pouffant doucement.

 **0o0**

Rose Weasley atterrit avec une classe qu'aucune première année ne devrait avoir. Elle comptait intégrer l'équipe de Serpentard l'année prochaine elle s'entraine donc à l'aube pour ne pas être vue. Mais c'était sans compter a présence discrète mais bien réelle d'une gryffondor à chacun de ses entrainement matinaux. En effet comme tous les matins, elle remarqua la chevelure platine de Scorpius Malfoy caché dans les gradins.

Son balai à la main elle décida de rattraper le gryffondor qui fuyait littéralement vers le château.

« -Malfoy ! Attends tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme un voleur ! Malfoy arrête toi ! Reviens ici blondinet ! Ah non tu ne vas pas me faire ce coup la à chaque fois !

\- Je m'appelle Scorpius et je ne suis pas un voleur je suis juste...hum...pressé.

\- Bien sur un Malfoy a toujours quelque chose à faire.

\- Je m'appelle ...

\- Scorpius ! J'ai compris calmes toi blondinet. Je ne te veux pas de mal !

\- Tu veux quoi exactement ?

\- Juste savoir pour quelle raison tu viens m'observée depuis tout ce temps sans m'adressé la parole.

\- Je ne t'observe pas ... qu'est ce que c'est que cette mégalomanie. Je viens ...prendre l'air voila tout.

\- Dis moi tu as conscience que cette excuse craint vraiment ?

\- Écoute t'es mignonne mais je ne suis pas certains que ton paternel voit cette conversation d'un bon œil pas plus qu'Albus d'ailleurs.

\- Raison de plus pour que tu deviennes mon meilleur ami.

Scorpius esquissa un sourire qui fit comprendre à la jeune Weasley qu'elle avait atteint son but.

\- Attends une seconde tu as dit que j'étais mignonne la non ?

\- Non pas du tout !

\- Ouais bien sur ...

\- Et toi tu as dis que tu voulais que je sois ton meilleur ami.

\- J'ai dis que le destin te poussais vers moi ce n'est pas pareille. Les mots ont leur importance mon petit !

\- Oh non une littéraire ! Et je ne suis pas petit d'abord.

\- Je préfère le terme de poète ou d'artiste.

\- Je sens qu'Ariel va t'adoré !

\- Ariel ? Comme la petite sirène ?

\- Non mieux encore.

\- Tu veux bien qu'on ne dise pas à Bubus que je suis venue te parlé.

\- Si tu ne lui dis pas que je viens te regardé...enfin prendre l'air sur le terrain de Quidditch.

\- D'accord se sera notre petit secret ! »

Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elle était noire de monde. Scorpius chercha Ariel du regard pour lui présenter sa nouvelle amie, pendant que Rose priait pour qu'Albus ne l'aperçoive pas avec Scorpius. Le cadet des Potter arriva derrière le couple distrait.

\- Bonjour Rose dit-il, a quelques centimètres de la nuque de sa cousine qui sursauta.

\- Bonjour Albus comment vas-tu ?

\- Je me porte comme un charme, il dévisagea Scorpius qui se ratatinait à mesure qu'Albus parlait. Vous étiez ensemble tous les deux ?

\- Non pas du tout ! s'écria Scorpius.

\- Bah elle est belle ta notion de l'amitié ! S'indigna Rose. Écoute Bubus...tu dois rien dire à papa malgré son tact incroyable (elle fusilla le blond du regard) il n'est pas méchant et en plus on a rien fait de mal... tu peux me comprendre toi non ?

\- Rose...

\- Non mais enfin tu comprends vu que papa déteste les Malfoy il faut absolument qu'il devienne mon meilleur ami tu suis la logique ? Tu sais comment sont les parents j'en aie assez !

\- Rose écoute moi...

\- Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à vouloir être de leur cotés maintenant ! Tu étais d'accord pour qu'on fasse exactement le contraire de ce qu'ils voulaient pour nous ! T'as vraiment aucune parole…

\- Rose ! La ferme Scorpius est aussi mon ami tu as le droit de le fréquenter je dirais rien à oncle Ron.

\- Quoi tu ne pouvais pas le dire plutôt !

\- Bah j'ai essayé mais tu ne me laissais pas en placer...

\- Bah essaye mieux la prochaine fois.

 **0o0**

Ariel et Scorpius s'installèrent à la table des gryffondors pour le diner et la jeune fille ne cessait de bombarder son camarade de question sur tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Et pourquoi les tableaux bougent ? Pourquoi Hagrid est aussi grand ? Pourquoi les bougies flottent toutes seules dans les grandes salles ? Pourquoi j'ai un cheveu de sirène dans ma baguette ? Et pourquoi les escaliers bougent ?

\- Parce que c'est la magie répondit une voix derrière elle.

La gryffondor se retourna et se trouva face à Albus et Rose. Elle se décala instantanément pour leur faire de la place. Naturellement les quatre prés adolescents s'installèrent et la discutions repris avec enthousiasme. Voila comment les amitiés se créer.

Et ainsi commença leurs scolarités à Poudlard. Ariel écrivait régulièrement à ses parents sans réponse de leur part mais la jeune gryffondor ne perdait espoir. Elle se fit néanmoins à l'idée qu'elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle pour les vacances de la toussaint.

\- Il est hors de question que tu restes ici toute seule pendant les vacances ! s'exclama Scorpius dans la salle commune de leur maison.

\- C'est rien Scorp, je ne vais pas mourir tu sais, sourie son amie.

\- Je m'en fiche, tu viens au manoir ! Je refuse de te laisser toute seule ici ! Ronchonna-t-il en s'emparant d'une plume et d'un parchemin.

En deux temps trois mouvements Scorpius avait écrit et envoyer une lettre à son père pour lui demander la permission d'amener une amie avec lui pendant les vacances. Et sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire Quidditch, Ariel se retrouva devant Madame Malfoy.

\- Ah j'ai deux enfants maintenant ? Mais t'es qui toi ?

\- Heu, bonjour Madame, murmura timidement la brune en lui tendant un bouquet de tulipe. je m'appelle Ariel…

\- Oh elle est trop chou !

\- Maman, intervint Scorpius en embrassant sa mère, qui la serra fort contre lui pendant quelque instant avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux.

\- Bonjour jeune fille, repris joyeusement la mère de Scorpius en embrassant son fils, merci c'est très gentil ! Et puis tu peux m'appeler Astoria tu sais, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Scorpius passa un bras autour de sa mère et Ariel pris sa main et ils transplanèrent jusqu'à un grand château. La manoir Malfoy avait énormément changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Astoria avait pris en charge le jardin qui était maintenant plein de fleur multicolore et d'arbres.

\- Papa on est rentrééé ! cria Scorpius dans l'entrée en laissant tomber sa Valise sur le sol et sauta dans les bras de son père.

\- Bonjour mon ange, il passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils, empreint de fierté paternel, bonjour jeune Demoiselle, je suis Draco Malfoy, se présenta le père de Scorpius en tendant une main à la jeune fille en face de lui qui rougissait.

Elle secoua doucement sa main sans dire un mot, trop impressionner. Elle fut, d'un coup, entrainer par Scorpius qui avait la ferme intention de lui faire visiter tout le manoir, du sol au plafond. Ils ne furent de retour que pour le diner. Scorpius traina son ami dans la salle à manger.

\- Sympa l'éclairage, commenta Ariel en montrant l'énorme lustre qui pendait au plafond.

\- C'est un lustre français du 19ème siècle, répondit Draco avec un petit sourire, il est très connu là bas parce que ..

\- C'est celui qui était à l'Opéra Garnier à Paris, compléta la jeune fille en plissant les yeux vers le lustre, Gaston Leroux 'a rendu célèbre dans son livre, Le fantôme de L'Opéra.. D'ailleurs il me semble qu'il tombe dedans… Il est fait en cristal et en verre de Murano non ?

\- Elle à l'œil la petite, je suis ravie que Scorpius t'es ramener à la maison, déclara Draco.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Scorpius ébahi.

\- J'n'ai pas que de l'eau dans ma tête, répondit la gryffondor en souriant.

Monsieur et Madame Malfoy adoptèrent quasi immédiatement la jeune fille, lui présentant la famille d'Astoria, et même Narcissa Malfoy qui tomba également sous le charme de la jeune Née Moldue. Ils l'emmenèrent faire les magasins, Astoria c'était vivement indigné qu'elle ne possédait qu'UNE SEULE robe de Sorcier.

Scorpius, loin d'être jaloux de l'attention de ces parents portait à son amie, passait son temps avec la jeune fille, ils jouaient dans le jardin mais ils avaient interdiction absolue de jouer dans la Rosière de Mme Malfoy. Ils décidèrent de construire une cabane dans le grand chêne.

Il était très tôt, le soleil n'avait à peine pointé le bout de son nez qu'Ariel était déjà debout. Dans son pyjama pilou gris, les cheveux en vrac, les yeux encore à moitié clos, bercé de la lourdeur caractéristique du sommeil, Ariel quitta sa chambre.

Elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient au salon en étouffant un bâillement. Son ventre grogna et d'instinct, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle poussa une porte en bois clair et trouva une horde de petit être tout ridé vêtu tous de la même chemise blanche impeccable.

Ariel hurla. À s'en déchirer les poumons.

\- Mais Miss ne criez pas ! Intervint un petit être, Je suis Némo, je suis un elfe de maison pour vous servir ! Vous désirez quelque chose pour petit déjeuner ?

\- Oh non pas encore ! s'écria la petite en tombant sur les fesses. Elle était poursuivie par l'océan…Je suis poursuivie ce n'est pas possible ! Hum hum ça sent bon…

\- Vous voulez manger quelque chose, demanda le petit être.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Ariel ravie. J'ai FAIM !

L'elfe conduit la jeune sorcière à la table et lui apporta un véritable festin sous ses yeux émerveillé. Ariel engloutissait tout ce qui passait à porter de ses mains en papotant gaiment avec Némo.

La Gryffondor, une fois repu, sortie de la cuisine. Elle poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de Scorpius. Le blond dormait encore à point fermée à son plus grand désespoir. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle aperçu une silhouette se déplacer au bout du couloir.

Curieuse comme pas possible, Ariel dans toute sa discrétion suivit la forme à travers le manoir. Elle reconnu M Malfoy lorsque celui-ci rentrai dans une pièce. Tout doucement, la Gryffondor y entra à son tour.

Draco Malfoy, à la fin de la guerre, à l'aide de celle qui allait devenir son épouse, monta alors une entreprise de fabrication de baguette magique. Son entreprise se développa rapidement, très vite il annexa Ollivanders et commença son exportation en France. Son commerce, de plus en plus fleurissant, Draco continua et ouvrit une filiale dans quasiment tous les pays d'Europe.

Mais à son apogée, Draco Malfoy, en tant que PDG devait faire face à un problème de taille : le cout de l'exportation des baguettes lui coutait beaucoup plus chère que la vente des baguettes. Pour ne pas faire faillite, il devait trouver un remède et vite. Depuis maintenant près de trois semaines, Malfoy père bossait jours et nuit pour essayer de trouver une solution, enfermé dans son bureau, ne sortant que pour manger et dormir quelques heures.

La Gryffondor entra à pas de velours dans le bureau, et s'assit, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, à coté de la cheminée et elle regarda travailler le père de son ami dans un silence religieux. Ce n'est qu'en sentant un regard persistant que Draco releva les yeux et aperçu Ariel.

Elle le regardait attentivement, semblant captivé par son travail. Ses yeux anthracite se plantèrent dans ceux noisette de la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour mimer le silence. L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco, et il se remit au travail. Une heure passa, puis deux, sans qu'Ariel ne bouge d'un poil.

\- ARIELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ! Appela Scorpius à plein poumon.

La Gryffondor sorti du bureau à pas de loup sous le regard amusée de Draco et reparti rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Le lendemain, le même manège se reproduit, Draco vit la petite silhouette d'Ariel passer la porte de son bureau, venir se blottir près de la cheminée et le regarder travailler pendant une ou deux heure jusqu'à ce que Scorpius l'appelle.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Ariel prenait confiance en elle. Désormais, elle se permettait de venir jusqu'au bureau, de regarder ses papiers, allant jusqu'à lire les documents. Draco lui parlait à haute voix, des taches à effectuer, des problèmes, des recettes, des contraintes de la société pour le plus grand bonheur d'Ariel qui paraissait extrêmement à l'aise dans ce monde.

Malfoy père travaillait toujours sur son problème d'exportation quand la petite voix d'Ariel ce fit entendre :

\- Mais si on mettait des usines partout ?

\- QUOI ? Comment ça des usines partout ?

\- Bah oui, c'est plutôt simple…. Déclara-t-elle en se hissant difficilement sur l'accoudoir de Draco. Il faut voir sur le long terme. Si vous installez des usines dans chaque pays où vous en vendez, vous réduisez énormément voir totalement les frais d'imports exports. En plus vous pourriez traiter avec les locaux qui peuvent vous donner des produits de meilleures qualités. Par exemple en Roumanie, il y a la plus grande réserve de dragon d'Europe, vous pourriez signez un accord avec eux pour avoir accès au écaille de dragons. Ce qui à la longue va vous rapportez beaucoup plus puisque vous pourrez en produire plus.

\- Ariel, écoute chérie ce sont des affaires de grands.

\- Mais je suis sur que ça peut être une bonne idée ! Insista la jeune fille. Regarder si vous supprimer totalement les frais de transport et en plus vous doubler la production de baguette et après vous pouvez même vous diversifié en faisant des accessoires pour baguette.

\- J'y avais déjà songé mais tu te rends compte de combien ça va couter à la société, répondit Draco en passant une main paternelle dans les cheveux caramel d'Ariel.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit il fut réfléchit au long terme ! S'exclama-t-elle en dégageant délicatement les papiers éparpillé sur le bureau découvrant un planisphère, alors on en mais une là, là…

\- Tout doux jeune fille, calma l'homme d'affaire, on n'est pas au Monopoly magique ici

\- J'adore le Monopoly ! Je gagne toujours ! Alors si on met une là ça permet d'alimenter ce pays là celui là et en plus dans le lac qui est là ya des sirène j'ai lu ça dans un magasine d'histoire naturelle magique et celui là pas loin de la foret avec les centaures …. Non là c'est moche y'a rien c'est une perte d'argent donc on ne va pas la mettre là… Par contre la ON pourrait en mettre une…

\- C'est une excellente idée, marmonna Draco penseur, je n'avais pas songé à ces placements… Attend comment ça on ? C'est MON entreprise…

\- Oui mais c'est MA solution…

\- Scorpius ! Viens chercher le monstre que tu as laissez dans mon bureau !

\- Hey je ne suis pas un monstre !

\- Attend on va faire un marcher, je te laisse reprendre du dessert ce soir si tu me laisse utilisé ta solution…

\- Non mais vous me prenez pour un pigeon ou quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai 11 ans que je ne sais pas servir mes intérêts ! Non mais oh ! Faut pas pousser mémé dans les mandragores…

\- D'accord qu'est ce que tu veux en échange…

\- Je vous fais une liste et je reviens vous voir !

Elle s'en va sifflotant. A peine eut-elle passé la porte que Draco pesta :

\- Petit monstre !

\- J'ai tout entendu ! Ma liste s'allonge… Et je ne suis pas un p'tit monstre d'abord.

\- Dis Papa, commença Scorpius au diner, je peux inviter des amis à venir au Manoir Vendredi ?

\- Bien sur, répondis distraitement son père, ne sachant pas dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Et c'est comme ça que Rose Weasley et Albus Potter se retrouvèrent sur son perron.

\- Bonjour monsieur Malfoy dirent-ils en cœur.

\- Serieusement Scorpius, commença Draco, sur 900 élèves à Poudlard tout ce que tu as trouvé à nous ramener à la maison c'est un Potter, un Weasley et un poisson d'eau douce !

\- Hey ! Les sirènes ça vie dans l'eau de mer, ronchonna Ariel

\- Ariel tais toi !

\- Non franchement tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux ! repris Monsieur Malfoy, Tu tiens de ta mère toi ! Il est fou ! Il est fou !

\- Mais chéri, intervint Astoria, ce sont les ami de ton fils ! Je suis sur qu'ils sont adorables.

\- Non je ne pense pas non ! Mon fils est un gryffons et en plus ami avec les Potter- Weasley ! Que tu sois chez les rouges et or passe encore, tu t'es égarer je peux comprendre… mais là … là que tes meilleurs amis ça soit… ça…

\- Chéri ! Le repris Astoria.

\- Ouais enfin …. Eux !

\- Moi je m'appelle Albus…

\- De mieux en mieux… Un ancien directeur sous mon toit !… Tu veux m'achever Scorp' ! C'est un complot c'est ça !

\- Mais non Papa…

\- Bon d'accord, je suis ravis de vous rencontrer quand même, soupira l'ancien Serpentard en tendant sa main aux enfants Potter et Weasley, je proposais de faire des crêpes est ce que ça va à tout le monde.

Les quatre enfants acquiescèrent en criant et en se précipitant vers la cuisine, qui fut vite transformer en champs de bataille. Finalement Monsieur Malfoy fini par les accepter. Faut dire qu'ils étaient plutôt mignon ces gosses.

\- Je sens qu'on va les avoir souvent à la maison, déclara Astoria en passant un bras autour de son mari.

\- Je pense aussi, répondit Draco en déposant un baisé sur son front. Je suis content que Scorpius les ai trouvé.

De retour à Poudlard, Ariel fit sa première expérience du Quidditch. Elle c'était révéler d'une nullité à toute épreuve sur un balai lors du premier cours du vol tandis que Scorpius volait avec élégance, faisant ronchonner son meilleur ami. En effet il se trouvait que le grand Albus Potter n'aimait pas la hauteur et par conséquent, voler le rendait mal à l'aise.

Pour en revenir au Quidditch, Scorpius et Rose avait trainé Ariel et Scorpius au premier match de Quidditch de la saison, sous les protestations bruyantes d'Albus qui trouvait ce sport d'une grande inutilité. Ariel, quant a elle, était tout a fait perplexe.

\- Mais pourquoi il y a trois balles ?

Rose et Scorpius était trop absorber dans leur conversation sur les meilleurs joueurs de la ligue professionnelle. Elle se retourna alors vers le jeune Potter

\- Bubus … pourquoi lui ils y a trois anneaux ?

\- Au moins dans les stades Moldu ils vendent des hot dogs… râla la gryffondor devant l'indifférence de ces camarades.

Le stade cria et la brune demanda avec excitation

\- On a gagné ? Hein ?

\- Ariel, le match a commencé depuis 5 minute… sourie Albus devant l'incompréhension totale de son ami. Ce n'est pas grave, tu va finir par comprendre, ça finira par être clair comme de l'eau de roche petite sirène, se moqua-t-il gentiment en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est le plus pénible... Toi ou les marioles sur leur balai, ronchonna Ariel tout en passant son petit bras autour de la taille du Serpentard.

 **0o0**

POV Ariel

\- Scorp, arrête de fixer Rosie on dirait un psychopathe, soupirais-je en prenant une grande boucher de macaronis.

Nous étions tranquillement installés à la table des gryffondors et Rose et Albus eux se trouvaient à la table des Serdaigle pour manger avec leur cousins et cousines. La quasi totalité de la famille Potter Weasley se trouvait à la table des bleu et argent et mangeait avec animation. J'étudiais avec attention la masse de cheveux roux et brun, tentant de comprendre sans succès qui était qui. Et à coté de Scorpius ne parvenait pas à lâcher des yeux Rose.

\- Tu sais que 10% de la population serait né avec des tendances psychopathe ou psychotique, déclarais-je en me resservant.

Scorpius me jeta un regard blasé. Il commençait à être habituer à mes petites remarques loufoques.

\- Je ne suis pas un psychopathe et je ne la fixais pas je pensais à mon devoir de métamorphose et j'avais le regard dans le vide.

Je lui lançais mon meilleur regard de « nom mais tu m'as prise pour une citrouille ?! » en arquant un sourcil. On resta en silence puis on soupira de concert en regardant cette grande famille qu'aucun de nous deux ne connaissions. Être enfant unique craignait.


	3. Chapter 3 : 6 eme année

14

Les enfants grandissent

 **POV Ariel**

J'entendais Scorpius taper du pied contre le parquet du salon du Manoir depuis ma chambre. Pourquoi me diriez-vous ? Très simple.

Je suis peut-être un chouilla en retard.

Mais juste un chouille.

Je me pressais à travers le Manoir, entrainant ma valise derrière moi. Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre, prenant soin d'éviter avec adresse le vase préférée d'Astoria.

\- Je suis parfaitement à l'heure et prête, souriais-je à Scorpius en papillonnant des yeux. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai rien cassé !

Il leva un sourcil moqueur et passa un bras autour de mes épaules en riant. Non mais je rêve où il se moque la ? J'enfonçais mon coude dans ses cotes.

Frère en carton.

Oui je suis un peu devenue le deuxième enfant de la famille Malfoy, par conséquent cela fait de lui plus ou moins mon frère. Pas que je me plaigne hein. Draco est génial avec moi, genre vraiment génial.

Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 en coolitude il est au moins à 18.

Astoria est pire qu'une maman poule, je suis quasi sur qu'elle aurait préféré que Scorpius soit une fille… Scorpia peut être… Et Scorpius à tout d'un frère. Même le coté relou !

Mais vous savez quoi ? Je ne changerais pour rien au monde. Même pas mon poids en tarte à la citrouille.

Du coup le manoir c'est devenu ma maison.

Et mes parents en disent quoi? Effectivement la question mérite d'être poser. Disons que la pilule « Je suis une sorcière avec des pouvoir magique » a encore du mal à passer.

Je soupirais et d'un coup je vis d'un coup Astoria entrée dans la pièce avec son appareil photo et ma vision fut éblouie par un violent flash. Je ris aux éclats puis pris la pose devant la camera ce qui eu pour effet de faire lever les yeux au ciel de Scorpius. Je le vis passer une main dans ses cheveux pour discipliner ses mèches blondes.

\- Mais oui tu es beau Scorp', le taquinai-je en tirant la langue, ne t'en fait pas Rose va tomber raide en te voyant !

Il rougit instantanément et il sortie de la pièce ou Astoria et moi riions comme des baleines. J'embrassais Nemo avant de me précipiter vers Draco. Scorpius s'accrocha à mon bras et toute la famille Malfoy transplana.

Mon estomac se rebella vivement à l'idée de transplaner et je retins à grand peine la nausée qui m'avait envahi en arrivant sur la plateforme 9 ¾. C'est presque aussi atroce que le Quidditch.

Je tirais Astoria par la main en riant pendant que Scorpius cherchais nos amis du regard. Je repérais rapidement Rose du coin de l'œil. Egale à elle-même, un crayon dans les doigts en train de tirer le portrait à la chouette de son frère.

Tiens Scorpius fais le poisson rouge.

Non je ne plaisante pas on dirait un strangulot hors de l'eau.

\- Ferme ta bouche tu vas gober les mouches.

Oui ça m'a échappé. Mais quoi il devrait avoir l'habitude maintenant. Rose Weasley est une bombe atomique. En même temps vla les gènes. Attendez sérieusement vous avez vu sa mère ?

\- D'ailleurs tu savais que les mouches ont une durée de vie d'environs 19 jours ? J'ajoutais le plus naturellement du monde faisait rire ses parents.

Draco m'ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement alors que je marmonnais un vague « bah quoi c'est important quand même ».

Je roulais des yeux. Personne ne m'écoute dans cette famille.

Scorpius me lança se regard de « je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qui se passe dans le cerveau de cette enfant » comme si il se demandait comment il pouvait me supporter depuis si longtemps.

\- ça m'impressionne toujours de voir qu'on est toujours ami depuis le temps, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dis ! Je suis télépathe.

D'un coup, je vis l'énergumène qui me sert de frère de substitution se jeter sur Rose et la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que celle-ci deviennent toute rouge. Serais-ce une tentative d'assassinat par strangulation ? Ou il essaye juste de lui arracher la tête ? Va vraiment falloir qu'on revoie ses techniques de séductions… Ah non finalement elle l'a laissé respirer. Remarque ça m'arrange parce que je préfère Rose avec sa tête.

Je contemplais la scène de loin. Je vis Scorpius donner un high five à d'Albus, saluer James de loin et fait la bise à Lily qui rougit doucement.

Après quelques minutes, je m'approchais de mes amis et fut enseveli sous l'étreinte simultané de Rose et Albus. Finalement après moult embrassade nous étions enfin dans un compartiment. Je m'installais directement sur la banquette dans le sens inverse de la marche près de la fenêtre, et sans plus de cérémonie, posais mes jambes sur les genoux d'Albus, la tête contre la vitre. J'étais vaguement consciente que Rose parlait en face de moi en faisant de grand geste.

\- Hey méduse je te parle, Me réveilla Rose en claquant ses doigts devant ses yeux, à quoi tu pense ?

\- à votre manie de faire référence à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à l'océan lorsque vous me parler ! Me renfrognai-je.

\- C'est drôle, répondit Scorpius simplement en étouffant un ricanement.

Je lui jetais un regard meurtrier et tournais mes yeux vers Albus qui ne cacha même pas son rictus fier à la mémoire de ses petites piques aquatique et je ne me gênais pas pour lui enfoncer durement mon poing dans les pectoraux.

Très beau pectoraux si je peux me permettre.

Concentre-toi Ariel ! J'assenais un dernier coup à Albus sous les rires de Scorpius et Rose qui était calmement installer dans les bras l'un de l'autre …

Pas en couple, mon chaudron oui… plus amoureux, plus mignons et plus rose moi j'appelle ça la saint valentin. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir d'un moment ou mon meilleur ami ne soit pas câlin avec Rosie. Et que je mets mon bras autour de tes épaules, et que je m'assoie sur tes genoux, je roulais des yeux en y repensant.

BEURK !

Je posais ma tête contre la vitre et regardais le paysage écossais défilé, en tapotant un rythme avec mes doigts sur le dos de la main d'Albus machinalement. Je tournais les yeux vers le Serpentard en le sentant se tendre sous mes doigts et le vit lever les yeux au ciel.

J'arquais un sourcil en question silencieuse de « qu'est ce qui t'agace ? »

\- Ils recommencent a parler de la probabilité de victoire des harpies, grogna-t-il.

Ah oui, on a peut être oublié de vous le dire mais le célèbre Albus Severus Potter n'aime pas le Quidditch ! Alléluia, enfin quelqu'un comme moi qui ne supporte pas ce sport de brute. Revenons à nos strangulots, les deux sixièmes années c'étaient engager dans un débat interminable sur leur équipes de Quidditch favorite. Je soupirai à mon tour.

Les choses ne changeront donc jamais.

 _Flash back_

 _Je regardais mon meilleur ami se préparer pour les sélections de Quidditch. Encore. Pour la troisième année de suite Scorpius passait les sélections pour être admis Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor._

 _Persévérant le petit._

 _En tant que meilleure amie la plus géniale de l'histoire de l'humanité, je me devais de l'accompagner…_

 _Encore._

 _Albus était tranquille lui… Rose avait été prise du premier coup dans l'équipe de Serpentard donc plus de sélection auxquels il doit assister. Bon j'admets je suis de mauvais foi… Maintenant il doit assister aux entrainements, pensais-je avec un petit rictus._

 _Une fois au stade je regardais Scorpius voler comme un pro et je croisais les doigts. S'il te plait Merlin fait qu'il soit pris ! Je ne supporterais pas ça une autre année. Alors pour ma santé mentale s'il te plait, fait un effort et fait en sorte qu'il soit prit !_

 _Quelques jours plus tard je fus réveillé par un grand cri. Scorpius était pris._

 _Oh joie._

 _J'en entendis parler pendant 48h non stop. Littéralement. Scorpius parle dans son sommeil. Et depuis ce jours malheureux, aucune de nos discussions ne se faisais sans que ce maudit mot « Quidditch » ne soit présent._

 _Aurais-je oublié de préciser que je DETESTE ce sport ?_

 _Le vendredi suivant, je petit déjeunais paisiblement avec Albus quand il se tourna vers moi, une moue triste sur le visage._

 _\- Ariel, on est vendredi, soupira-t-il_

 _\- Oui et ? Répondis-je en relevant les yeux de mon bol de thé ne comprenant pas ou il venait en venir._

 _\- On va devoir se taper les deux tourtereaux qui font les marioles sur leurs balais…_

 _Ma tête tomba sur la table dans un bruit sonore._

 _\- Oh merde… je soupirais.. je relevais la tête juste assez pour croiser ses yeux avant de le supplier : Oh non viens on y va pas ! je lui fis mes plus beaux yeux du chat potée, battant des cils, siteuplaiiiiiit._

 _Fin du flash back_

\- J'ai comme un sentiment de déjà vu, grogna Albus dans sa barbe.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher je vous jure c'était plus fort que moi.

\- Tu savais que le phénomène de déjà vu est en faite un décalage au niveau de ton cerveau. En réalité, ce qui se passe devant tes yeux n'est pas totalement enregistrer par ton cerveau et…

 **POV Albus**

Merlin qu'elle est fatigante.

Oui je parle d'Ariel ! Vous connaissez quelqu'un de plus insupportable vous ?

Oui ? Ouch… toutes mes condoléances !

Ne vous méprenez pas hein ? Elle est cool et je l'adore… mais des fois je m'étonne qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

Honnêtement après toutes ses années, je suis blindé. Sérieusement, je passe plus de 300 jours par an dans un château perdu en Ecosse avec pour meilleur compagnie Scorpius Malfoy qui passe plus de 8h par jours à zieuter ma cousine. Et il est toujours en vie ! Et en bonne santé. Blindé je vous dis. Et pourtant elle arrive quand même à me fatiguer.

Cette petite a un don.

Je la laisse raconter son blabla sur le déjà vu. Sérieusement son cerveau est un endroit inquiétant. Comment une si petite tête peut retenir autant d'information. Information inutile et loufoque précisons le.

Je sortie la Gazette du Sorcier le feuilletait distraitement, essayant de ne pas me laisser déconcentrer par Ariel qui d'un coup c'était lasser de déballer sa science et lisait contentieusement par-dessus mon épaule, son souffle chaud tapant régulièrement contre mon cou.

Respire Albus.

Après avoir lu au moins cinquante fois la même ligne, je soupirai de frustration et ignorais le rictus narquois de mon meilleur ami.

\- Albuuuuuuuus ….

J'entendis Ariel m'appeler de sa voix la plus douce. Je soufflais doucement, baissant le journal que je tenais dans les mains et je tournis mes yeux vers elle.

Grossière erreur mon ami, grossière erreur.

Cinq minutes plus tard j'étais dans le couloir à la recherche du chariot de sucrerie du Poudlard Express. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer comment elle a réussi à me faire lever à sa place ?

Ariel et Rose était des manipulatrice de première classe. Les meilleures que je connaisse… même ma sœur qui arrivait à faire plier la grande Ginevra Weasley ne leur arrivait pas à la cheville. Je suis quasiment sur qu'elle pourrait matrixer le cerveau de Dumbledore si elles voulaient….

J'esquivais avec habitude tout ces élèves qui m'apostrophaient, serrant quelques mains, embrassant quelques filles. Je lançais un clin d'œil charmeur aux filles de mon année en passant.

\- Bonjour Albus, me sourit Sophie, une serpentarde de mon année, une rousse très très jolie.

Je lui offrais mon plus beau sourire colgate.

\- Hey Soph', toujours aussi ravissante.

\- Toujours aussi flatteur, me répondit-elle en arquant un sourcil tout en jouant avec ma cravate.

Après avoir flirté avec elle encore quelque minute, je me penchais vers elle et lui volais un baiser avant de partir.

Que voulez vous, personne ne résiste à Albus Potter. Je voyais déjà Rose me faire les gros yeux et marmonner quelque chose à propos de mon égo. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et retournait vers mes amis.

\- Voila vos commandes, m'exclamais-je en ouvrant la porte du compartiment pour voir Scorpius dont les yeux était cacher par la main de Rose qui écoutait attentivement ce que disait une Ariel à moitié nue.

\- En réalité les Egyptiens était très en avance sur leur temps et était extrêmement douer pour la peinture. J'avais trouver un livre super intéressant sur leur utilisation des pigment je pourrais te le retrouver si tu veux…

Je n'enregistrais pas un mot de ce que disais la brune devant mes yeux. J'avalais difficilement ma salive et laissais mes yeux se balader sur le dos de mon amie. Du haut de sa jupe, le long de sa colone vertébrale jusqu'à la bande de son soutiens gorge…mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge. Elle était vraiment obliger d'avoir des sous vêtement aux couleurs de MA maison…. Je fus couper dans mes pensées d'Ariel dans les draps vert de ma maison car ma vision devient blanche, Ariel avait enfilé sa chemise.

La gryffondor se tourna vers Rose me donnant un bel aperçu de son décolleter de sa chemise encore non boutonné.

Doux merlin, je jurais intérieurement. Allez on lève les yeux ! On regarde son visage Albus ! Son visage ! Je pris mon meilleur air détacher et lui tendais son paquet de choco grenouille et me laissais tomber sur la blanquette, me planquant derrière le premier magazine que je trouvais. Tiens le Chicaneurs

\- On est encore dans les journaux ? Me demanda Rose d'un air ennuyer.

\- Nous non mais par contre Lily est en deuxième page, je lui tendis le journal.

\- Super mignonne comme d'hab, siffla Ariel en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Rosie, le prenez pas mal mais elle est nettement plus photogénique que vous tous réuni.

\- T'en fais pas tu as aussi ta face dedans, répliquais-je en lui montrant la fameuse photo où elle mangeait une glace avec Scorpius, dont le bras reposais sur ses épaules.

\- Par le calçons de merlin, râla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Depuis qu'elle était devenue la deuxième enfant des Malfoy, et qu'elle passait ces vacances et tout son temps avec nous, Ariel était devenu une nouvelle tête pour les photographes. Nous apparaissions assez régulièrement pour ne pas dire hebdomadairement dans les différentes revues de presses

Savoir quelle membre de la famille Potter Weasley ferait la une était l'un de leur sujet de pari le plus rentable. Toutes les semaines, lorsque la gazette arrivait, on voyait des noises s'échanger entre nous. Souvent au détriment de Scorpius et au plus grand bonheur d'Ariel qui s'exclamait : « cette famille me rend riche » en riant.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Septembre touchait doucement à sa fin, et nos vies avaient repris leur cours normale. Les cours, les déjeuners, les devoirs, les sorties a Pré-Au-Lard. Rien de bien trépidant. Faut dire que mon père et ses copains nous ont un peu piqué toutes les bonnes idées pour pimenter nos années. Se battre avec un Troll ? Déjà fait. Casser la figure à un serpent géant ? Pareil. Se confronter à un loup Garou ? Non plus. Se faire une petite fête avec des détraqueur ? Faire un bras de fer avec un Dragon ? Ai-je vraiment besoin de continuer la liste ?

Bref l'ennui total.

Je soupirai pour la cinquantième fois devant mon devoir de métamorphose. J'avais déjà mis le point final à ma dissertation il y a 30 minutes. Et depuis j'attendais patiemment que la cloche ne daigne sonner et que je puisse m'enfuir loin de cette interro bien trop simple.

Bah oui je suis un génie j'y peux rien si je suis trop fort. Je ne retiens pas mon rictus fier et je sentis une main s'abattre à l'arrière de mon crane violemment. Je fis les gros yeux à Ariel qui se débattaient tant bien que mal pour finir son devoir.

\- Je t'entends t'auto congratuler de là ! Ton égo a doublé de volume en moins de deux minutes, murmura-t-elle en m'envoyant un bref clin d'œil taquin avant de retourner à sa dissertation.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna enfin, je vis Rose et Ariel rendre leur copie avec désespoir.

\- Je vais avoir un Pietre, soupira Rose en s'installant à coté de Scorpius pour le déjeuner.

\- Et moi un Troll, souffla Ariel.

\- Moi je pense avoir un petit Optimal, je souriais insolemment.

\- Tu cherches les problèmes mon ami, se moqua mon meilleur ami en se servant des pates.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis un génie

\- Albus on a dis quoi sur la modestie ?

Je me tournais vers Ariel qui avait parlé d'une voix moqueuse en arquant un sourcil.

\- Mode qui ? Je blaguais. Modestie ? Ne connais pas.

Scorpius qui se retenait de rire depuis quelque minute abandonna le combat et pouffa vite rejoint par tout le monde. Ariel tenta de boire entre deux éclats de rire et commença à s'étouffer.

\- Oh ne te noie pas ! J'ai encore besoin de toi en Etudes des Moldues, m'exclamais-je en lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

\- Merci Albus ton amour pour moi absolument désintéressé me touche profondément, railla la gryffondor en reprenant on souffle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Je sifflotais gaiement en me rendant dans ma salle commune quand je repérais Sophie assise sur un banc. Je souris et m'approchais de la jolie rousse avec un sourire charmeur. Elle est parfaite.

Bah quoi je suis un Potter moi ! Et comme tout Potter qui se respecte j'ai un faible pour les rousses. Regardez mon grand père et mon père, Lily était rousse et ma mère est rousse aussi ! Même James est fou amoureux de Alice Longdubat qui est, je vous le donne en mille ? Rousse bien entendu.

Revenons à nos dragons.

\- Hey Soph

Elle leva ses grands yeux bleu vers moi et doux Merlin j'en oublierais presque ce que j'avais à dire. Elle me sourie et se décala sur le banc pour me laisser une place à ses cotés.

\- Hey Al, tu as l'air fatiguer, tout vas bien, me demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Vous voyez je vous avez dis qu'elle était parfaite, belle, intelligente et attentionnée avec ça.

\- ça va très bien, je répondis sincèrement en me rapprochant un peu d'elle. Toi ?

Je la sentis s'appuyer légèrement sur moi et pas décontenancer pour deux sous je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules et embrassais sa joue. Elle rougit. On ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, juste discutant.

Notre bulle de tranquillité fut troublé par un groupe de filles qui lui faisaient des grands signes de l'autre coté du couloir. Elle me lança un petit regard désolé avant de se défaire de mon étreinte et de rejoindre ses amies.

Je fis la moue et décidai de rejoindre Scorpius lorsque j'entendis :

\- Al !

Je me retournais, un peu surpris et sentis deux mains se poser de chaque coté de ma tête et des lèvres se poser sur les miennes et un parfum floral m'envahi les narines.. Pendant deux bonnes secondes je restai de marbre, incapable d'assimiler ce qui était en train de se passer.

Juste deux seconde.

Je refermais mes bras autour de Sophie, et répondis à son baiser avec ardeur. Je goutais les bonbons aux citrons sur ses lèvres et humais de contentement. Je brisais le baiser un peu haletant et entendis les sifflements et les applaudissements autour de nous alors que Sophie s'enfuyait vers ses amies avec un petit signe de la main.

Je vis Scorpius applaudir vivement pendant que Rose, deux doigts dans sa bouche sifflaient bruyamment. Ma cousine m'ébouriffa les cheveux et Scorpius me tapa le dos amicalement.

\- Je crois que des félicitations sont de rigueur, fit une voix derrière moi.

Ariel, nonchalamment appuyer contre une colonne, me regardais avec son sourire moqueur, ses bras croiser sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu penses qu'elle coucherait avec moi ? me demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Je sentis mes yeux sortirent de leur orbites pendant que Scorpius s'étouffais avec sa salive et Rose explosais de rire.

\- PARDON ?

La question avait fusé de la bouche de Scorpius et de la mienne de concert dans un grand cri.

\- Oh ça va je rigole, Ariel roula des yeux avant de s'éloigner.

Une semaine plus tard

Je sortais de la salle de Métamorphose, pas peu fier de mon petit Optimal, à coté de moi Scorpius regardais sa copie avec un air incrédule. Il avait eu un O également. Nous attendions ma cousine et sa meilleure amie qui trainaient des pieds. Ariel fonça directement dans les bras de Scorpius, enfonçant sa tête dans sa poitrine en marmonnant des plaintes contre je cite « Cette prof de mes deux qui en connais autant à la pédagogie que les strangulots ! »

Je vis Scorpius la bercer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache doucement de lui avec une moue boudeuse. D'un coup je me sentis inspiré et je fus pris d'une irrésistible envie de taquiner ma sirène préférée

\- Tu sais Ariel, commençais-je il faudrait vraiment que tu sortes la tête de l'eau, sans mauvais jeu de mot…

\- Merci c'est gentil… railla la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel, mais la prochaine fois que tu veux me réconforter abstiens toi, tu seras gentil.

\- Rho mais je dis ça pour toi moi ! Si tu veux que je te laisser couler dis le moi tout de suite...

\- Respire Ariel respire…, tenta de se calmer la Gryffondor.

\- Non mais sérieux Ariel tu as atteint un stade où toi et le Titanic vous êtes au même niveau ! Reprend toi un peu !

\- Bubus fait encore une seule allusion à l'océan je te jure que je te bute !

\- Moi je veux bien être ta bouée de sauvetage, déclarais-je avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Ta gueule Albus !

\- RRRRHO mais en même temps à chaque fois que je te donne un conseil tu te ferme comme une huitre, ronchonnais-je faussement vexer en passant mon bras autour de la taille.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'huitre ?

\- Les huitres ça ne parles pas sous l'eau, enfin je peux comprendre que vu que tu te prends pour la sirène dont tu portes le nom, tu peux faire l'amalgame mais il faut que tu te réveille, ce n'est pas bon de nager entre deux eaux…

\- Tu me cherche la ! S'étouffa Ariel

Rose arriva alors et s'exclama :

\- Bah pourquoi elle est toute rouge Ariel ? Et Pourquoi elle tousse comme ça ?

\- Oh rien… elle a bu la tasse… affirmais je avec un grand sourire angélique avant de partir en courant poursuivie par une Ariel en furie.

\- Ils ne sont pas possible ses deux là, râla Rose.

\- Potter si je te rattrape je te jure que je te fais bouffer ta baguette ! Je vais te tuer Albus Severus Potter ! Tu es un homme mort !

Après avoir couru vainement pendant dix minutes, je vis Ariel abandonner et vint s'affaler à coter de Rose, essoufflée.

\- Franchement Ariel, tu es vraiment une gamine de te battre comme ça avec lui, la sermonna Rose, Il faut que tu sois plus mature que lui !

\- Ah parce que maintenant ça va être de ma faute ! Ah bah voila ! Vous savez quoi je vais allez le rejoindre moi le Titanic ! Et vous aurez aucune raison de vous plaindre, bougonna Ariel, s'éloignant en tapant du pied.

\- Quoi mais de quoi elle parle ? Albus ?!

Je réapparu au coin du couloir...

\- Bah quoi j'ai juste essayé d'aider…

 **POV Rose**

Je remontais mon sac sur mon épaule et jetais un regard blasé à mon cousin. Je vous jure ces enfants sont intenable. Je rejoignis ma meilleure amie à son cours de Runes pendant que les garçons allaient en Divination.

Je m'installais a coter d'Ariel qui insultait vivement Albus dans sa barbe, et je souris. Ces deux là étaient comme l'eau et l'électricité, le courant passe mais le mélange est explosif !

Mécaniquement, je gribouillais le profil de la gryffondor à mes cotés au lieu de prendre le cours. En même plus inintéressant, il n'y a que l'histoire de la magie.

\- Rosie ?

Je relevais les yeux de ma feuille pour faire face à Ariel, un air clairement préoccuper sur le visage. Je fronçais les sourcils, curieuse et soucieuse. J'attendais patiemment que la gryffondor se décide à se confier à moi. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquels je voyais les questions danser dans ses yeux.

\- Tu trouves vraiment que je suis immature ? me demanda-t-elle rapidement, presque comme si sa question lui avait échappé.

Attention sujet dangereux ! Agir avec prudence.

\- Non, répondis-je prudemment, je pense que tu es comme tu es supposé être, c'est juste qu'avec Scorp' et Bubus tu es un peu plus enfantine.

Au moment même, où les mots quittèrent ma bouche, je sus que j'avais dis une bêtise. Je vis Ariel froncer le nez et tourner la tête, évitant mes yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose hein, j'ajoutais vivement, si tu étais trop sérieuse tu serais ennuyeuse, je souriais en essayant de croiser le regard d'Ariel, qui se contenta de hocher doucement la tête.

Finalement, Ariel ne décrocha pas un mot de plus, fait plutôt inquiétant je vous l'accorde. N'ayant pas la patience infinie de Scorpius je décidais d'aller à la pêche aux infos.

\- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? Avant même qu'elle ne puisse me répondre son traditionnel « non rien je suis juste un peu fatiguer » je continuais : j'entends les rouages de ton cerveaux grincer d'ici alors épargne moi le long interrogatoire qui va suivre sachant que tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il y a, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je vis Ariel soupirer et se masser les tempes. Elle s'affala sur sa chaise habituelle et cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Je m'installais à ces cotés et passais une main réconfortante dans son dos. J'entendis un léger murmure et faillis manquer les premiers mots de ma meilleure amie.

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle, j'ai l'impression que rien ne vas, Père m'as déshérité, il m'a dis que je n'étais pas sa fille, et je n'arrive à rien avec une baguette, Scorpius me cache des choses et il me parle à peine, et le reste des élèves de Poudlard me déteste, j'ai entendu une fille dans le couloir dire que j'étais aussi agréable à regarder qu'un strangulot… enfin bref, renifla-t-elle. Ah oui aussi Albus se tape Sophie, ricana-t-elle sarcastiquement. C'est probablement parce que je suis trop enfantine…

Je la vit passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, les tirants en arrières. Je me promis d'aller toucher deux mots à Scorpius. Je repris mon dessin en réfléchissant aux paroles d'Ariel, à combien elle devait souffrir du rejet de ses parents, de la haine des élèves de Poudlard.

\- Tu devrais être en train de pleurer toute les larmes de ton corps là pendant que moi, ta meilleure amie de toute la terre et les planètes suis la pour te consoler et aller casser les dents du premier qui te cherche des noises, je lui dis avec un clin d'œil.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne me sens pas d'humeur pleureuse là.

\- Tu blagues là ? Je répondis incrédule. Il y des gens qui se suicide pour moins que ça !

\- Flippe pas je vais bien.

Je lui lançais mon meilleur regard de « prend moi donc pour un strangulot ». Pas de réponse. Elle est têtu cette petite.

La cloche sonna et Ariel s'enfuit. Au sens propre. A peine la cloche avait-elle sonné que ma meilleure amie avait disparu. Je sortis a mon tour de la salle de classe et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Scorpius dont l'inquiétude se voyait sur son visage.

Mode grand frère protecteur activé.

 **POV Ariel**

Je restais dans les bras de Rose quelque seconde puis je me détachais. A peine la sonnerie avait-elle retentit que j'étais déjà dehors en direction du cours de Soin aux créatures magique. J'aimais bien ce cours je pouvais voir tout plein d'espèce complètement hallucinante pour moi petite née Moldu.

Attendez sérieusement vous avez déjà vu un dragon de près vous ?

J'arrivais près du Lac noir et rejoignit mes camarades. Aucun de mes trois amis n'avais pris ce cours après les BUSES. Je me retrouvais donc seule. Lâcheurs !

Génial, tout simplement génial.

Je soupirais encore une fois et me massais la tête pour essayer de faire disparaitre l'horrible migraine qui squattait ma tête depuis mon effondrement en cours de Runes. Tout ça parce que Albus se tape l'autre rouquine.

Je suis pathétique.

Il faut vraiment que je me trouve quelqu'un.

Je me concentrais sur le début du cours quand le professeur Hagrid nous présenta ce qu'il appelait : « ces petits bébés aquatiques absolument adorables » : les strangulots. Oh Merlin je sens que ça va être drôle.

Après quasiment une demi-heure de cours théorique sur ces abominables bestioles franchement disgracieuses, nous nous approchons de l'eau.

C'est à ce moment précis que j'aurai du savoir qu'après un début de journée moisi, la fin de la journée se devait d'être au moins aussi désastreuse. Je me tenais à trois pas du lac quand je sentis des quelques chose de gluant s'enrouler autour de mes chevilles. Je plissais le nez de dégout et baissais les yeux et avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait je sentis l'eau glacée m'entourer.

Mes poumons se vidèrent de leurs airs et je luttais contre les strangulots essayant de nager vers le haut, mais ils ne semblaient pas décider à me laisser partir. L'eau s'infiltra dans mon nez et brula ma poitrine. Je me débattais de plus belle. Pendant une poigné de seconde je pensai que j'allais mourir, noyer par les strangulot.

Pas très glamour.

Soudain, je me sentis partir vers le haut. Hagrid venait de m'attraper par le col et me sortis de l'eau. Je toussais, crachant tout l'eau que j'avais avalée en sanglotant. Je repliais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, passant mes bras autours.

C'est la première chose dont je me souviens après fut les murs blancs de l'infirmerie.

Je me réveillais groggie, et grognon pour être tout à fait honnête. Je me frottais les yeux pour éclaircir ma vision et fis face au vide. Merci du soutiens les amis, je viens de manquer de mourir noyer et personne se déplace…

Non mais sérieusement, ce genre de merde arrive à tout le monde où j'ai royalement flingué mon karma dans ma vie précédente ?!

Je me laissais tomber sur l'oreiller et tournais la tête pour faire face à quelqu'un. Un garçon, un Poufsouffles je crois, grand avec des cheveux brun, et de grand yeux vert. Comment je le sais ? Facile… il se trouve que le garçon me regardait. 

Je soutins son regard pendant quelques longues secondes ? Minutes ? je me souviens plus… Faut dire que des yeux comme ça, on ne tombe pas dessus tous les matins ! Un mélange de vert de jaune et de bleu, tout a fait épatant si vous voulez mon avis… Il fallu encore quelque seconde histoire que je me souvienne comment respirer avant que je n'esquisse un petit sourire.

\- Hey, je commençais d'une voix un peu rauque, moi c'est Ariel.

\- Moi je m'appelle Marin, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire qui creusa une fossette dans sa joue droite, ce qui déclencha un twist étrange au niveau de mon estomac ainsi qu'une étrange chaleur, habituellement réservé à Albus. Tu as fichu une sacré trouille a Madame Pomfresh, continua-t-il, pendant dix seconde j'ai cru qu'elle allait tuer Hagrid et t'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste. Je sais pas exactement dans quel ordre d'ailleurs… Elle aurait peut être tué Hagrid d'abord, dis-il d'un air songeur me faisant rire… Au fait Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Un strangulot à craquer pour moi et à décider de m'emmener avec lui dans le lac sans mon consentement, je répondis pince sans rire.

Ça aura au moins eu le mérite de le faire rire.

\- Je me suis fais attaquer par une première année qui a rater un sort de métamorphose, me confia-t-il. C'et pas beaucoup mieux.

\- Ouh , elle a essayer de te changer en verre à pied ? Plaisantais-je alors que décalais mes jambes pour lui faire de la place.

\- En théière en réalité…

Et la conversation continua longtemps, très longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière ne vienne libérer Marin. Je vis donc mon compagnon d'infortune enfiler son uniforme et partir avec un petit signe de la main.

Je soufflais en fixant le plafond quand j'entendis.

\- Si je te préviens avant de t'amener à Pré-au-Lard parce que j'ai craqué sur toi tu risque de te noyer ?

Je me retournais vers Marin, laissant échapper un rire silencieux incapable de réprimer mon sourire. Je fis mine de réfléchir deux seconde

\- Tant que tu ne me jette pas dans une mare d'eau, ça me vas.

\- Je passe te chercher à la tour des gryffondors Samedi à 14h ?

Je hochais la tête avec enthousiasme et le vis repartir alors que je tentais encore de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Je laisser échapper un petit cri d'excitation. Ma journée s'améliora nettement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu entends exactement par « J'ai un rencard » ? Cria la voix de Scorpius à travers la salle commune des gryffondor.

Oh Merlin voila une conversation qui va être compliqué

14


End file.
